The Kiss
by DanniHavok
Summary: Molly is sick of her nagging mother and wishes she would shut up about her love (or lack thereof) life! Of course when you have a nosey eavesdropping friend like Sherlock Holmes he might just help you out with that. More Pre-Sherlolly than anything short and hopefully sweet, enjoy!


Little diddy I wrote aaaaaaages ago and rereading it quite liked. A wee bit fluff for you and could be classed as pre-Sherlolly. Read and Review peeps...Danni

* * *

"Honestly darling after everything that happened with Tom I'd have thought you'd be trying harder" Valerie Hooper said flicking through her magazine while her daughter worked around her. Molly, her exasperated daughter simply rolled her eyes before picking up the Petri dish with the cancerous human tissue she had been studying in it.

"Mum I broke it off with Tom why on earth would I then rush out to meet someone else?"

Valerie all but pouted "because I was this close to walking my little girl down the aisle and not to mention becoming a grandmother until you chickened out."

Molly closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath, she loved her mother she really did but sometimes a certain consulting detective isn't the only one she knows who lacks tact. Eventually the pathologist managed to open her eyes and speak calmly "mum I did not chicken out, I just realised that marrying Tom because I'm lonely was a bad idea."

"You didn't marry him because you're still swooning over that silly Sherlock Holmes" her mother snorted still absorbed in her magazine. Molly sighed in exhaustion she always felt tired and beaten down whenever her mother came to visit her and found it hard to remember that it was because she loved her that she nagged. "I mean I've seen him on the telly love and a man like that is never going to be interested in a relationship not to mention all that nuisance in the papers with that girl he left heartbroken."

"Not to mention 3 million pounds richer, a modelling career and a massive cottage out in the country" Molly muttered. She knew that what Sherlock did to Janine was cruel but she didn't seem to bothered when she sold the story to the papers or chatted away about it to Phillip bloody Schofield so all in all she thinks they used each other equally.

Valerie chuffed "well I'd have taken him for everything he had as well horrible little creep" she said finally reaching the end of her magazine and slapping it on the lab counter top.

Molly whirled round "mum regardless of what you think of him he's my friend and I'm not about to let you stand there and criticize him!"

"Oh Molly for goodness sake your so quick to rush to his defence when he probably wouldn't even notice if you dropped dead next to him unless it was to solve your murder, he gets off on these things."

Molly's chest constricted at the woman's words but before she could open her mouth to defend her friend the door to the lab swung open and in strode the very man the Hooper women were discussing followed quickly by John. Relief flooded Molly at the sight of him because she knew her mum would stay quiet while he was here.

There was a look of grim determination on his face as his eyes settled on her and she awaited instructions to help with his latest case. But it melted away into a warm smile that completely threw her "there you are Molly you've not been answering my texts."

He was striding towards her, head on with such intensity in his eyes that Molly's heart started to hammer wildly against her ribs "m-my phone's in my locker."

"Well I wanted to make sure we were still on for lunch that's all so I thought I'd drop in on you early for a surprise" he was still smiling but it was unnerving her, what was he up to? She didn't have any plans with him for lunch and from the look on John's bemused face it was news to him to.

She was about to open her mouth to ask what he was on about when he cupped her face in his hands swooping down and pressing his cupid bow lips against her apparently too small mouth. Molly froze for a second eyes wide in shock when she heard her mum gasp in shock "Molly Edith Hooper!"

Sherlock smirked against her lips and she understood, he'd only kissed her to piss off Valerie. Molly knew she should be annoyed and used like she usually felt when in the presence of Sherlock but a small spiteful part of her wanted to join in. She was so tired of her mum tearing down everything she did from what she decided to study at university to every aspect of her personal life. So she threaded her fingers through his curls and kissed back finally closing her eyes as she responded in kind.

Sherlock seemed to tense for a second and she wondered if she'd went too far when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. She squeaked gently as his tongue traced her lower lip and she opened her mouth gladly to let him explore. She let her tongue massage his tentatively and soon the mock kiss had turned into the most passionate one Molly had ever experienced.

Finally Sherlock pulled back and she was surprised to see a flush in his cheeks his eyes wide with shock or confusion she couldn't quite decide. She slipped her fingers from his hair and went to take a step back but Sherlock gripped her tightly, he was freaking out she could tell.

"Lunch would be great Sherlock" she squeezed his upper arms to try and get him to return to the living.

That seemed to do it and he straightened up releasing her from his grip nodding "keep your phone on you in the future Molly."

"I'm sorry I just forgot" she whispered with a small strained smile not daring to turn and look at the expression on her mother's face. He managed his own smile before he towered over her again and placed a much gentler kiss on her cheek.

He lingered there longer than he ever had in kissing her cheek "I'll call you later" he whispered against her skin making her shudder. Then he was gone pulling back dramatically and striding back out pulling John as he went leaving Molly to lean heavily against the counter.

"Molly!" Valerie's voice snapped like a whip making her jump and turn to look at her mum, her expression was priceless.

Molly smirked "oh didn't I tell you?" Her innocent tone matched the earnest look on her face "Sherlock and I are dating, must have slipped my mind."

The petite pathologist turned her back to her mother again letting a triumphant grin spread on her face as Valerie spluttered behind her in horror. She would deal with the kiss they had shared later for now though Molly just wanted to soak up the glorious win that Sherlock had given her because after all that's what friends do, help each other out.

* * *

I don't have a beta writer so sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes, hope you liked it though, once more R&R my lovelies...Danni


End file.
